The Way We Are
by NyanloserxXx
Summary: Kazehaya Shota loves the way Sawako is; Kuronuma Sawako loves the way Kazehaya-kun is. Two people who have such strong feelings for one another can't seem to get over their nerves, but they would never change a single thing about one another. They love each other the way they are.


_**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this story.**_

 _ **I haven't written anything in a long time, so I really hope you enjoy this silly little romance story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

* * *

Kazehaya couldn't help but stare, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her ink black hair, her bright brown eyes, the way her cheeks turned rosey whenever she felt embarrassed or happy. It was all wonderful to him

The thing that really made him love this girl wasn't her looks, or how beautiful she was, but her determination. Her determination to make every day great for everyone. She didn't hold it against other when they ran from her or spread weird rumors about her being a medium, but instead she used it as motivation to rise above it all and try to make friends.

This wonderful innocent girl did her best everyday. She didn't do it for the praise, she didn't do it for the recognition, but simply because it was the right thing to do.

Not many people did things just becuase it's right anymore, but she did.

She always did.

There was also her smile. Kazehaya didn't know what it was bout her smile but anytime he saw it all he could do was smile back. The pure joy that radiated from that smile drove him crazy.

Others may not be able to see it, they may even refuse to see it, but he could see it. He could see it all.

Remembering back to the haunted trail game, where they sat in the warm summer night and talked. Maybe it was then, with the moon shining down against her pale skin, that he started to fall for her.

No, it was definitely way before that. The first time they ever spoke, the first time he ever saw that wonderful smile. The spring brought him a wonderful love that he was not expecting.

Sawako saw Kazehaya staring at her from the corner of her eye. "Kazehaya-kun?" She whispered, trying not to disturb the class.

Shota furiously blushed, realizing he had been caught staring. He quickly turned his head back to his notes, pretending to be busy.

Sawako deeply blushed, confused at what just happened. She turned back to her work, not knowing what else to do in this situation, and continued taking notes with a small smile on her face. She couldn't help but be slightly happy at the thought that Kazehaya-kun might of been thinking about may have been a slefish thing to think, but she didn't care right now, it made her heart flutter at the thought.

 _"That is so adorable,"_ He thought, taking a peek at her. The small smile making him smile in return. He loved the way she was.

Kuronuma tried to return her focus to her notes, but couldn't help thinking about the boy next to her.

He was so lively, friendly, and filled with so much happiness that Sawako couldn't help but feel happy herself whenever she was around him. She admired everything about him, even the things he didn't like about himself.

He may of been hot headed, the jealous type, and not like others meddling in his personal life. But that was what made Kazehaya, Kazehaya. Others may not find that part of him likable, but Sawako would always love those parts of him no matter what.

She thought back to the first time they had ever really talked. How he ran outside just to talk with her. How her name sounded flowing from his lips.

 _"Sawako, right? You're Kuronuma Sawako."_

Her cheeks became rosey. How could she have ever mistaken her feeling for those of admiration? It was all so clear to her now, after all the trials and obsticals in their way, that it was always more then just admiration, it was something much, much more.

She peeked out through her hair, glancing at the tanned boys red face. He was everything to her and that was something she was sure of. She loved the way he was.

With the school day over, the two walked side by side down the paved road leading home. They walked in companionable silence, just happy being in the presence of the other.

Kazehaya snuck a few descreet glances at Sawako, not wanting to be obvious. Her small, graceful hands, the way she held herself, her bright eyes staring right back at him.

Surprised, Kazehaya gasped. He had been caught red handed this time, no where to hide. Sawako, very surprised, could only stammer and cover her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Pfft, hahaha," Shota started to laugh, thinking how "her" it was and how cute.

Staring at him, once again confused, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face and laughed. They couldn't help but feel as if all the nervous glances and awkwardness seemed ridiculous now. As they stood, staring into eachothers eyes, they knew things would definitely be okay.

"Let's go home," He said, taking hold of Sawako's hand.

The couple walked home, hand in hand, hearts filled with love and joy.

That's how it would always be.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you think? Good, bad, meh? Let me know.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
